Cold but hot
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Jill's winning hearts all over the S.T.A.R.S. team. Shame all she can win with Chris is the battle of wits. Before the mansion, there was the cheap entertainment of Chris and Jill butting heads over a case involving drugs. Finished.
1. Sex and money

Disclaimer: As much as I would want to, I own nothing more than my original creations.

J.L.: Anyways, This is my first official Resident Evil fanfiction, though, I have messed with the subject in my earlier works, crossovers. I decided to give a straight RE fanfic a try. As for the premises, this is before the mansion, and Rebecca has not arrived, so I'm thinking maybe a year or two before.

"Take me anywhere you want me baby!" I screamed out in joyous mirth as I fired another round at my moving target dodging behind a crate. I charged forward and slammed my back against the same crate and reloaded the gun.

"Every moment that I count down!" The maculine voice of a certain spikey haired jerk yelled back as he twisted around to fire at me. I was already launching myself over the crate and firing behind me as I did. I smiled as the adrenaline pumped through my veins and took the chance. My combat boots clambered through the dust and pulled me to the next object for cover, a set of orange barrels grouped together. True, my tight blue short sleeved S.T.A.R.S. shirt and dark blue cargo pants would make me stick out against them, but I had another purpose for the barrels, the empty waterless barrels.

"Come on, even chickenheart gives me more of a challenge than this!" I called out from behind the barrels and peered through the crack between them for the marksman of S.T.A.R.S. A chuckle issued through the air.

"That's because he's built like you, scrawny and agile, hardly makes for a target to shoot!" The culprit shouted out. I gritted my teeth as I spotted the tight white tee shirt and grey cargo pants clad Chris Redfield charge towards the barrels, holding up a metal sewer cover in front of him like a shield. I smiled as he took the bait and kicked the barrels over at him, causing them to roll and trip him. The sewer cover went flying up, and I jumped over and pulled him over quickly as the sewer cover edge came crashing down where his neck had been a second earlier. Unfortunately, I had tripped myself and pulled Chris atop me on the ground.

"Saved your ass." I muttered as he gasped for breath, trying to lift himself up, but failing as he was winded. I smiled when he looked down and noticed the paintball gun muzzle held against his side. I pulled it back from him, squeezing the trigger as I did so. Blue paint splattered on his side and dripped down on myself, as he was still atop me.

"Cold Valentine...real cold." He managed to say, having caught his breath and now breathing in deep ragged breaths. I smiled. "...but leaving me hot." He finished and got up off me, assisting to help me up and walking off towards the showers.

"Nice work Valentine, next time, do remember that seducing your enemy doesn't work most of the time." The commanding voice of Albert Wesker spoke through the intercom.

"You've got to be kidding me. I did not intentionally plan that one Captain Wesker, trust me." I called out.

"Plan that or not, generally speaking, getting your target's blood on you isn't a good idea." Wesker responded, and the intercom went off as I started towards the showers myself. I had only been on the S.T.A.R.S. alpha team for a few months, but already I was winning my team mates over. Joseph Frost smirked as I stepped out of the training arena an into the hallway.

"Getting in for a close up with Christopher?" He said, his famous bandana tied on his head as per usual.

"Had I been a second slower, you'd be running him to the hospice." I spoke as I handed his my paintball gun and the extra paint clips I had.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, you've got late shift with Barry." He said. I nodded and took off the hair tie holding my chin length brunette hair back and out of my face. Stepping into the locker room, I removed my boots and socks, setting them down in front of my locker. The steam from the hot water emitted from the shower wafered into the locker room. I smirked as a plan formulated in my head, and I opened my locker to grab a set of very familiar tools. I proceeded to remove my shirt and place it inside, and closed the door. Taking the shoulder straps of my bra off and tucking them into the bra itself, I walked over to the lock for the water pump and picked it quickly. Adjusting some of the controls, and replacing the pick set into my locker, I nimbly walked over to the shower stalls, where Chris was rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Standing carefully next to the door to the stall, I smiled. _Perfect. The stall door just comes up high enough to cover my bra. _

"Need help?" I offered and moved my arms to his hair, over the stall. Chris whipped around and I relaxed my arms, folding them casually on top of the stall door.

"Do you always walk around the showers naked?" He asked, brushing his hair back off his face, giving his charming grin. I shook my head.

"Only when there's no one else in here. You know how those guys can be around nude women." I said, returning a grin myself.

"Then why are you nude when I'm in here? I'm a guy." He asked, then his eyes widened when icy cold water hit him. I smiled widely and looked over the stall, noticing the effects of the ice water affecting his manhood.

"Are you really? I think you're missing something down there for you to be one." I laughed out as I pointed downwards, and laughed even harder when his hands shot down to give himself some cover. I stepped back with my arms stretched out and noticed his look of frustration when he saw that I wasn't nude.

"Cold Valentine." He said, turning around to shut the water off quickly.

"...but hot...right?" I responded and I made my way back to the water pump to fix the water temp.

Later, night shift 

"Chris told me about what you did Jill." Barry said, glancing up from his paperwork as I tapped away at the computer. I leaned back and smiled.

"Let me guess, I wasn't featured in a positive view?" I inquired and Barry Burton smiled, and shook his head, returning to his paperwork.

"Like two assholes on their first date." Barry replied, recalling the infamous quote Albert Wesker had muttered on the first mission I had been on. Chris and I were bickering back and forth about the right action to take in approaching a drug dealer's house. I wanted to sneak around back and he wanted to charge right in. As stubborn as we both were, we did what we wanted to do and pinned the drug dealer down on his couch with our handguns pointed at him as we argued over who would cuff him.

"I thought it was funny." I reasoned and Barry chuckled.

"Jill, next time, don't insult the man's size when you know very well it's the water." He spoke and I chuckled a bit myself.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied and the remainder of the night went on without word. Quitting time came, so I stood up and bid Barry a goodnight, heading over to my locker to change into my civilian clothes. Before I could pull my white shirt on, I was grasped from behind and pulled into the showers. The culprit pulled me into the stall and flicked on the water, the ice cold water.

"Yuo aren't the only one who can change the water temp." The voice of Christopher Redfield chuckled into my ear as goosebumps popped up from the water hitting skin.

"Chris! My clothes!" I cried out as the water soaked my bra and jeans. He laughed even harder, holding me tightly against him.

"Revenge is sweet." He muttered and released me, himself standing in his civilian clothes, drenched. I turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

"The hell are you doing here Redfield? I thought you left for home hours ago." I demanded.

"Wesker held me back for additional exercises thanks to you this morning." He explained, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Me?" I asked.

"You saving me from getting beheaded this morning." He replied. He then smirk, glancing at my chest. "Oh my. Jill, are you sure you are a woman, because I see not only one, but two things sticking out." He laughed out, pointed at the cold water's effect of my chest. I grunted and folded my arms over my chest, leaning back on the stall door. He flicked the water off and then started towards exiting the stall. I was still leaning on the door, and made sure it was locked, preventing him from leaving.

"I'm not letting you off the hook so easily Christopher Redfield." I challenged, my jaw clentched tightly as water dripped off the ends of my hair.

"Have it your way." He said, wrapping his arm around me, and pressing himself against me and the door. His lips danced across the open skin of my neck and left shoulder. _Oh man...this is new...this is...oh man...keep your hormones in check Jilly. _"Personally, I'll have the Jill sandwich." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath hitting me hard and causing my heart to race. _Way to go on the hormone check there...there's no hope for you. _My knees started to buckle and I slid right into his embrace, turning my head and nuzzling in in the crook of his neck.

"Jill? You in there? I'm about to close up." Barry's voice echoed from the adjacent locker room. I snapped my head back up and regained my leg strength, just as the lights in the shower room shut off and the locker room door's lock clicked.

"Shit." Chris muttered standing up and releasing me. I stood up straight and unlocked the shower stall door, walking out to the locker room. The lights were off and I ran to the door, twisting the handle but it wouldn't budge._ Way to go. I told you to keep your hormones in check but no...had to give in for just a second, and now you are locked in. Brilliant just-_

"Brilliant. We're locked in." I spoke out as Chris dropped my shirt, previously dropped on the floor when he grabbed me, onto my head. I put it on, ignoring the water seeping through it from my bra.

"Can't you pick them?" He asked, removing his own shirt and squeezing the water out of it. I kneeled down and examined the lock.

"No. Electronic lock with a magnetic strip. Also, it's on the outside, so I couln't reach the pins even if it were the standard pin and tumbler." I explained.

"You would think that they would put it on both sides." He responded, replacing his shirt and removing his jeans. I glanced back at the door and kept my attention on it.

"Not really. People rarely use this room for anything other than the lockers and shower, so without normal occupancy, there's no need for an inside lock." I explained, keeping control on myhormones like I should have earlier.

"Alright then smart ass. Why are you turned from me like that?" He asked as I heard the water sogged boxors hit the floor and then be scooped up to be squeezed water free.

"I'm giving you some privacy, but apparently you don't mind people seeing your naked ass." I responded as I heard clothing being placed back on. Chris laughed and turned me around. He was fully clothed, in baggy damp jeans and his shirt.

"You've already seen me naked at the worst possible time, I don't think any other time would matter. Besides, the lights are off, you can hardly seen anything." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, your turn." He motioned, pushing me back towards the shower stalls and into a dry stall.

"I'm not redoing that." I stated.

"No, you squeeze the water from your clothes. Cold wet clothes aren't exactly comfortable." He said and walked back towards the locker room. I shook my head and did as he said.

"So what's the plan now? We're stuck in here until the morning crew comes in a few hours." I asked.

"I've got two bags of chips and three cans of pop in my bag, there's your meal." He called out. _Figures. What I wouldn't do for a nice turkey and lettuce sandwich...sandwich...Jill sandwich...oh man...that jerk. _I stood up straight and exited the stall, walking towards Chris's locker where he was squatting down.

"I'll take them Squatto." I muttered and grabbed a can and a pack of chips. Chris shook his head and grabbed himself the remaining bag and a can of pop. I took to sitting on the bench between the lockers and he sat down next to me.

"Squatto?" He asked. I looked up at him as I took a drink.

"Inside joke from high school." I explained. We sat in silence eating until our rations were gone, then chris grabbed up the trash and threw it in the trashcan sitting at the end of one set of lockers.

"So, we've got a couple of hours alone, shame I forgot to buy profolactics." Chris mused and I shot a glare at him.

"Christopher, just...no. Just because you prefer to call them profolatics instead of condoms doesn't mean you look any more intelligent." I said and he grinned.

"So, that wasn't exactly a no to the act..." He started and laughed.

"Alright, what happened in the shower was a fluke Mr. Redfield. My hormones got to me." I explained. He walked back and sat down on the bench next to me, looking at the floor.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"A while, let's just stick with that." I answered, crossing my legs and swinging them back and forth while I used my arms to support me.

"Happens when work becomes your life." He said, and I looked over at him.

"Same with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Meet a pretty girl, talk to her for a bit, then you're called in. Story of my life." He responded. I chuckled a little.

"So it wasn't only my hormones that got us into this." I said and he smiled, shaking his head.

"This is going to be a long couple of hours." He spoke and we both laughed.

J.L.: So, there's the opener. No, I have no plans what-so-ever of making this solely about the stuck together alone in the locker room theme. I just figured I'd lay down the nature in which they act. Also, Jill Sandwich is just a great line. I laughed so hard when I saw the name of a store inside the Williamette (Birkin's girly alter ego maybe?) Mall in Dead Rising was named Jill's sandwiches. Let me know how I did.


	2. You look so fine

Disclaimer: I usually use IOOMOC, or I only own my own creations.

J.L.: Well then, apparently I do have somewhat of a knack for playing Resident Evil 4 or something. I just picked up the game like two weeks ago (as of 3/28/07) because my boyfriend pushed me towards it. We've been at odds over the resident evil series, I myself being a huge fan of the original, and him of RE:4 (He thinks it's the only good game of the series). I didn't buy it when it first came out because I didn't like the lack of zombies in it, I hate Ada Wong and Ashley Graham (Sorry, but from what I've heard, she's useless.) and as for poor Leon...eh...I kinda want to see how many ways I can kill him. He's okay as a character by me. Anyways, I start it up after much ushering by my boyfriend and instantly my RE instincts kick in. I'm not use to the whole behind the character sideview, but I'm back into the feel of killing the easiest with the knife to save ammo, sliceing the crates to save ammo...all that hoopblah. Makes me feel better as I haven't played an RE game in a while. Anyways, on to the story.

Two hours later 

"I spy with my little eye..." Chris started saying. _If he says blue one more time- _"...something blue." He finished.

"Sullivan's locker." I answered obviously completely bored out of my mind.

"How did you-" Chris said looking at me shocked slightly.

"It's the only locker you haven't spied." I said, cutting him off from finishing. I stood up from the bench and stretched, my cold damp clothes clinging to me. _Almost too cold. jeez...how long have we been in here? I really do need to warm up...my joints are getting stiff from sitting here too. Time to hit the shower...with enough steam, I could make this into a sauna. A girl could definately go for that. _I smirked as I walked to the showers, entered a stall and flicked on the hot water tap.

"Uh..Jill-" Chris started.

"Christopher Redfield!" I shouted out as the ice cold water hit me. I turned around and turned the water off, grasping my body and shivering. _I forgot he didn't turn the valve back! _Chris walked into the shower room with a towel in hand, walking up to me and drying me off with the towel, now that I was once again drnched in cold water.

"What were you trying to do Jilly, hm?" Chris spoke softly, with a hint of teasing.

"Shu-shu-shu up!" I studdered out. He smiled widely, wrapped the towl over my back and brought me in closer to him with it. I gritted my teeth at him. _He's enjoying every minute of me falling for the same stunt twice!_ His eyes suddenly slitted and his lips parted slightly. _Uh..._ Slowly, his face came down towards my own, slowly...so slowly. _Is he gonna...do what I think what I think he's gonna do...why is he going so slow, is it because I'm not responding? The tension is building...so much tension...damn it Chris kiss me already! _He stopped his lips by my ear.

"Next time, make sure I turn the valve back, unless you like your showers cold." He whispered and pulled back laughing. I sneered and head butted his chest, flicking on the hot water tap. Cold water hit him, but then it started to warm up.

"Just can't let me win can you?" I muttered, finally enjoying the warm water crashing down on me. He grinned.

"Well, I'm not the dense you know." He reasoned, and I pushed him back from the stall and the warm water.

"Yeah yeah, get your own stall Christy." I responded, running my hands through my hair.

"You sure Jim, I mean, things are starting to get hot." He chuckled out and turned to his warm shower when the click of a lock unlocking sounded through the air. Chris and I both shot our eyes to the locker room, twisting off the shower tabs and ducking down to see who was here. _It cannot have been six hours already._ I slowly opened the shower stall down and creeped across to the wall that seperated the shower room and the locker room. Someone was digging through a locker near the door. Turning back, I motioned for Chris to follow me, then I crept to the locker set the person was at. It was slightly dark, and I couldn't tell who the person was.

"Sonofa-come on, where is it? I knew I left it here!" The person muttered in an agitated voice. _Sounded like Brad...I could just sneak out and he wouldn't even know I was here, but would Chris make it? I'd hate to have to fill out the paperwork on this stunt, and undoubtably people would want their lockers completely checked thanks to my backround...alright Jilly, Sneak out and if any-_a thud echoed as Brad's locker door hit his head and his body slumped to the floor. Chris was standing right beside Brad, his hand still in the air from when he pushed the locker door.

"Christopher!" I hissed out and dropped to my knees, checking Brad's pulse. _Fine, he's just unconscience._ I stood up and crossed my arm, water still dripping off my clothes.

"Jillian. Come on, we have paperwork to avoid." He said, and held his arm out to escort me.

"Not on your life bub." I muttered and made my way for the door.

The next night 

"Ready?" Joseph's voice cackled over the radio. I set my picks back into my belt.

"Yeah." I responded. I looked up to Chris, who was pressed against the wall with his standard issue samurai edgeheld uprigth and ready. _Figures, the first time I've been in a club all month and it's for a mission. I desperately need to focas on having a life. _The loud music of 'Faster kill pussycat' poured over the still jamming club, lively with people. _Wesker briefed us about the production and marketing of estacy being held in the basement of Euracy's, the basement itself being rented out to a couple who were discovered in a nearby dumpster. Nice way to go, ODing on the E. _I stood up and readied my own samurai edge, opening the door slightly and walking in, hiding behind a barrel sitting nearby. Chris followed suit.

"Definately a production lab, but it's not for estacy...it's a meth lab." I reported in a low whisper.

"In Raccoon? Who the hell-" Joseph started but was abruptly cut off.

"Coming in through the back, see if you can't run them out to us." Barry's voice crackled. I looked over to Chris who nodded.

"Copy. Try not to get shot there Christy." I challenged while smirking. He snorted at me.

"How about this, whoever cuffs one first wins." He challenged. I smiled looking at the suspects working hard on the meth. There were seven of them, and none looked like they had any weapons on them.

"Wins what slick?" Joseph asked over the radio.

"A date with Jill." Wesker's voice unexpectatedly came over the radio. "Now, if you'll please, do your job." He commanded. _Thanks Wesker, I owe you one. _Chris glanced over smiling.

"I think I might just let you take the first one, what kind of a date would you take yourself out on?" He whispered. I grinned at him.

"At least I know I can please myself, so I'll be happy at the end of the night." I taunted back at him, and his shoulders heaved up and down in laughter held back. The club's music shifted over to a song I distinctly recognized from my days in Delta. _Six underground, Nellee hooper's mix...by the sneaker pimps. Been awhile...and once again, I have got to take a day off and get reaquainted with my personal life. Wonder how that will be...'Hello Jill, it's been a while, do anything interesting lately? What do you mean no?'-focas Jilly. On a mission here._

"Frost in position." Joseph reported.

"Redfield in position." Chris said from beside me.

"Burton in position." Barry's gruff voice stated.

"Valentine in position." I said and shifted my weight a bit, waiting for Wesker to give the word to go.

"Copy. Proceed." Wesker voiced and Chris shot over the barrels and ran up to the suspects, holding his weapon out in front of him.

"You are under arrest for the manufactering of an illegal substance. You have the right to-" Chris started but the suspects took off running for the back door. I ran from behind the barrels towards the suspect, Chris running just before me. Something hit the back of my head, and darkness consumed my conscienceness.

Minutes later 

"Leave it to Valentine to forget to check the entire area." I heard someone's voice echo from the darkness. I opened one eye squintly and saw several blurs standing around in the back of the S.T.A.R.S. van. Two were checking me out. Then the pain of a massive headache hit me.

"Oh...man..." I muttered, and raised my hand to the forehead.

"Better not tell her that until she can comprehend it." Another voice echoed. I groaned and tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down.

"Wha-happened?" I moaned out as a new surge of pain came from the back of my head. Reaching my hand back, I felt a rather large bump.

"You didn't check behind you when your ran after Chris. One of the suspects was behind you guys, and pistol whipped you." The familiar voice of Barry explained. I grunted and opened my eyes fully, focasing them on him.

"So, they did have weapons...I should have known...what criminal goes without one?" I mumbled and Barry shook his head, applying a warm damp cloth to my head.

"You'll be fine. Chris is the one getting yelled at for charging out there like that. The good news is, we've booked all of them." Joseph said and I closed my eyes. _So just a simple mess up, not one costing us anything but a throbbing headache for myself, wonderful._

"The bad news is you have tomorrow and the next day off, no pay." Barry instructed, lifting the now cold cloth from my head.

"Yeah, but Brad got the same thing when they found him in the locker room on the floor. It's like someone's knocking all the Alpha's out." Joseph said as I sat up once again, my throbbing pain subceeding.

"Wait...this headache won't take me two days to get over." I reasoned. Barry and Joseph chuckled.

"Well...do you remember that one little challenge-thingy-ma-doodle we made before you got yourself knocked unconscience?" Joseph asked, grinning like there was a dirty secret in his pants that he was dying to show me. _Don't even tell me..._

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled out as Wesker and Chris stepped into the back of the van.

"I kid you not Valentine." Wesker's gruff british accent slicing through my swirly thoughts. I eased back down on the seat.

"I'm not going out on a date with Joseph." I stated firmly. Joseph and Barry busted out laughing, and the throbbing pain returned, causing me to cringe.

"No, I have work tomorrow." Joseph said. _Good, they're just...wait...Wesker's in this? That guy has not gone along with any joke that Joseph and Forest have come up with for so long as I've been here._

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night." I heard Chris say. _No fucking way. You mean to tell me he arrested the first guy and didn't even stop to see if I was okay?! That inconsidera-_

"Fuck you Redfield." I muttered.

"You and Redfield are under two days suspension no pay, and you are going out on a date with Redfield. That's an order Valentine." Wesker abruptly commanded and I heard his footsteps head for the front of the van.

"I'm going to kill him someday." I muttered out in protest before falling asleep.

J.L.: I'm not exactly sure what I'm aiming for here, but in any case, I've been putting references in inadvertantly. For example, last chapter's line "Like two assholes on their first date." is from the game Gears of War discussing Marcus and Baird. "Every moment that I count down" is lyrics from a Boom Boom Satellites song. I really cannot remember if there has been any other references, but I'm sure there have been. Anyways, I'm planning to have an update up at least once a week. I do planning on having the Bravo's show up eventually, because I have a good idea concerning Joseph and Forest. As for the date, I'm completely lost on the idea, but from the format so far, expect a little action (as in actual gunfire/combat) and then sexual tension. Other than that, I'm completely inexplicably lost. Oh, and "Faster Kill Pussycat" would never have been played back in 1997 (The time setting for this.) as it was made in the 2000's I'm sure of, but this is fan_fiction_ and it doesn't have to be historically correct, so if I do occasionally slip and put things in here that didn't exist back then, forgive me, I was only eight in 1997. AS always, review and let me know what you think.


	3. I know it's you

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Time to get started on chapter three. See, I work on them through-out the week, editing and revising and such. So, I have decided to mix some comedy in this chapter not involving Jill and Chris directly. Obviously, since this is a Jill POV fanfic, she'll be the one seeing the...comedy. Also, I'm working on this right off getting chapter 2 finished, so I have no idea what the reviews are at this moment. I'm kind of use to this, seeing as my earlier fanfics were usually created and then uploaded in groups of chapters. I'm trying to pace myself this time.

Six thirty the next day 

"Boys in the girls room. Girls in the men's room. You free your mind and your androgny. Boys in the parlor, They're getting harder. I'll free your mind and your androgny!" I sang out in the shower to the music playing off the radio. _So, I have my two days off, and instead of going clubbing or shopping, I'm stuck on a date with Chris. No biggie, I'll just get dressed up to look good and keep my eyes out for other guys. Make the most of this. Hopefully, by the end of the night, I'll have several numbers to dial for tomorrow. _Turning the shower off and stepping out, I looked into the mirror. _Twenty three, single, full time job as a S.T.A.R.S. member and completely ready to roll. Who can resist, I've got a well toned body after all. _I flexed my arms a little and checked out my butt in the mirror. There was a knock at the door and I snapped out of my self appreciation, wrapped a towel around me and walked to the door to answer it. Chris stepped inside and shut the door as I walked back towards my bedroom to change.

"Stop right there Ms. Valentine." I heard Chris whisper into my ear from behind as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug from behind.

"What?" I asked exasperated. He chuckled a bit.

"Let me enjoy your cleavage view for a bit." He mumbled, looking straight down over my neck to my barely covered chest. I grunted and threw my shoulders back into his chest, knocking him back off me.

"Mr. Redfield, just because I have to date you does not mean my body is yours to see." I retorted entering my bedroom.

"Yeah yeah. I'm taking you to a gay bar anyways." I heard him call out, his footsteps heading for my apartment's kitchen.

"You really don't want me to have a sex life involving straight guys do you?" I teased and I heard him chuckle.

"No, I was thinking that I could pick a few guys up for myself." Chris jested and I snorted out laughing as I clasped my bra.

"Christopher Redfield is gay? There's a shocker." I replied and smiled. _We both know otherwise. With as much flirting and high tension built up between us, yeah, he's not gay._ Buttoning my jeans and tugging on my tight white teeshirt that showed my belly off a bit, I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair back before heading back out towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee that Chris had undoubtably brewed.

"So, do I at least have the chance of getting laid tonight?" Chris asked, stirring the sugar and cream in his coffee.

"I don't think you look butch enough for lesbians. Are we seriously heading for a gay bar?" I asked, dropping an ice cube into my own coffee.

"Yeah, Wesker said there was lead in the Estacy case hiding out in the Bird Cage, which means that you'll have to hide your chest unless you want us going solo and getting hit on." Chris explained as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Even when I'm suspended I still have to work a stake out. Figures. We are getting paid for this right?" I asked and Chris nodded. I sighed and leaned back on my counter. "How am I going to hide these?" I asked and he chuckled.

"At least you'll be in disguise. If Claire gets wind that I was hanging out at the Bird Cage, she'll never let it go." He said, throwing me a roll of linen wrap. _Sure, wrap my chest up, it's not like I won't suffocate._

"At least she won't fret on me and you getting together anymore." I smirked. His chuckling shifted to straight laughter.

"Yeah, you know, she's still telling me how much of a stuck up bitch you are." He said. _Good ole Claire. She thought that I was Chris's girlfriend when I first met her, then when me and Chris got into a huge fight, she sucked to Chris's side and decided that she didn't like me. _Glancing over to the clock, I straightened up and walked into the bathroom, removing my shirt and wrap my chest up.

"Ah shittastic, Chris, I need help. I can't get this all the way around me." I stated and Chris ran right into the bathroom, smirking. He walked over, grabbed the linen roll out of my hands and proceeded to wrap my chest up, noticably grazing his hand across my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I'm just securing the fact I'm straight." He said, finishing up. I turned around and placed my hands on my hips. He stood straight up and smirked wider. He then grabbed my waist and pinned me between the bathroom sink and himself, lowering his lips back to my neck. _Not...this again...jeez...he's knows the weak spot now..._I moaned a bit, the control over my legs dropping out and falling right back into his embrace.

"By seducing a woman dressed as a man?" I managed to respond. He stopped sucking my neck and started laughing hard. I fell on the floor from lack of support, hitting my ass hard. I grunted and being brought back to reality, glared at him.

"Come on, We have a job to do." Chris said, offering his hand to help me up. I defiantly stood up by myself and dusted my butt off before tucking my bra straps into the wraps and placing the now slightly baggy white shirt on. As we headed for the door, I grabbed my suit coat, throwing it on, and joined Chris in his dodge neon.

Seven twenty-five 

We arrived at the Bird Cage, Raccoon City's biggest gay bar and local hotspot for the college crowd. I made sure my hair was pulled back off my face with half of it loose, giving myself the reporter look.

"Are you ready Justin?" I asked, using the selected cover names. I heard a drawn out sigh. I reached over and unbuttoned the top three buttons to his shirt.

"Yes Will." He answered and we left the car, entering the bar where music was blaring, people were dancing and drinking and the place was utterly alive. I allowed my mouth to hang slack at the grandness of the place, the culture, the activity, everything. Chris snaked his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"I don't want some strange looking fellow coming over and taking off with you." He spoke only to me. I smirked and chuckled, wrapping my own arm around his waist.

"Fine, but I'm the butch in this relationship." I joked and lead him towards the bar, one of the best places for gossip. We grabbed two stools next to each other.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked in a Puerto Rican accent.

"Two martinis on the rocks, shaken." I ordered. Glancing over I saw that Chris was engaged in a conversation with some woman. _A woman with an adams apple...note taken. _I glanced over to the dance floor and saw a familiar person out in the crowd of dancers. I grabbed Chris's hand just as he had taken a chug of his martini and pulled him out to the dance floor.

"J-Will! I was kinda busy!" Chris whinned and I placed my back against him and started dancing against his body, with him slowly dancing in return.

"You were getting friendly with that transvestite there Romeo. Besides, I think I just saw something interesting." I spoke and I could feel a chill shoot through his body. The song "Let's Dance" was pumping out loudly into the crowd of bodies, and then I caught another glance, my jaw dropping with me moving my hand to quickly recover it. I took my arm and wrapped it around Chris's neck and pulled his face down towards my shoulder to bury it in the crook of my neck.

"Hey now, we can save that for-" He started.

"No you idiot, I'm keeping you from seeing a certain two jokers making out." I responded and He jerked his head up slightly. Sure enough, he saw what I had seen. I pushed his head back into the crook of my neck.

"That was-" He studdered.

"Yes." I answered.

"And he was-" He tried.

"Yes they were." I responded to only hear a muffled whimper emerge from Chris. I looked back over to where Joseph and Forest were, wrapped up in each others arms, bumping and grinding and further more locking lips in a most passionate way. Smiling at this I turned my head to where Chris's now was buried into my neck.

"Please tell me they haven't recognized me..." He whimpered out.

"No, they're much too busy to notice anything but each other's boners digging into their legs." I said, and Chris whimpered more. "Oh cut it out you big baby, I'm sure you've had a boner before...jeez." I mused and he glanced up. That's when I noticed his eye were dialated. _What the?!_

"I feel kinda hot right now." Chris said, and I drew back a little. _I think I just found the lead on the estacy, but from when did he take it and where?! Wait, think Jilly, what do you need to do? Get Chris to water and keep him hydrated. _I glanced around the crowd and noticed that quite a few people were acting like Chris. Several of them were holding onto martini glasses. _Stop stalling and get Chris to water you idiot! Wait, the bathrooms in here are fully decked out! Private baths and all! There you go Jilly, now get to it!_

"Come on, you have to come with me and see the baths hun, they're to die for!" I stated, keeping my cover as William Seras. Chris glanced up and me, smiling with his eyes glazed over.

"Yeah...the baths...let's do that." He agreed. _This estacy works wonders. _I removed myself from him and grabbed his hand leading him into the mens room with the baths. As soon as we entered, my eyebrows perked up at the many men rubbing and touching each other in plain site. _It's the E, and they're gay to begin with. Alright Jilly, get a private bath so no one can see that you really are a woman. _I grinned at them and lead Chris towards the closest one, pulling him inside the step down tub and shutting the privacy door, locking it. Chris sat down in the water and slipped under the surface, causeing me to be alarmed and pull him back out of the waist deep water. _Jeez this club must have expensive insurance. _I held Chris up and he pulled at his shirt. It was clinging tightly to his well toned chest, and had he not been high, I probably would have enjoyed the sight.

"You have to focas your attention on me okay, stay with me." I instructed and he gazed right at me, smirking, then turned his head straight to the strobe lights that suddenly started flickering on and off in the men's room. _Shit._ I grabbed his chin and faced it towards my face, the warm water dripping from my fingers and making it hard to keep a good grip.

"The lights are so magical, I wanna dance with them, let me dance Jilly." Chris begged, he eyes darting side to side with each beat. _Damnit, this isn't going well! Alright, let's focas on keeping him planted right here according to what appeals to...that's it, I just might have to deal with the reprecussions later, but if I can keep him alert here with me right now, then we'll get him through this...I'd hate to fill out the paperwork and do the piss test on this..._

"Chris, there's something better than light..." I crooned, adjusting my eyes sensually. He grinned like a dope and fixed his eyes on mine. _Good, do it Jilly! _I pressed my lips right on his, moving in close to him to keep a grip on him to keep his head above water. He surprised me by slipping his tongue in my mouth and wrapping himself around me. _I'm never going to hear the end of this if he remembers this. I hope not. _He started moaning loudly, and I couldn't help but grin as I kept my eyes closed. _Not that this isn't that bad. I'm just saying, we're co-workers, and interoffice dating is a bad idea._

"I like you Jilly, you're so soft...soft breasts and butt." Chris muttered through the kiss. I snorted out laughing a bit, ending the kiss by backing up. He slipped through my arms and back down under the water. I gasped and pulled him back above water. He spit out water and was choking a bit. Pushing his hair back out of his face, I pulled his attention back to me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't feel so good." He mumbled. _Great, now for the downfall. _The strobe lights cut out and the normal light returned. I spotted a place for Chris to sit on in the tub, and placed him on it. _Alright, now to see if I can get him out of here. He's going to be heavy, but I think I can manage if I can get help getting him out of this tub. _

"I need you to do something for me okay? I need you to keep your head up above this water. Can you do that for me?" I asked. Chris lolled his head around towards me.

"I...I'll try." He mumbled. I sighed and nodded, releasing my grip on him and sloshing towards the locked door. Unlocking it, I opened the door to find two guys with their ear pressed against the door.

"That's a wee bit rude." I spoke in my manliest voice. The guys smirked, but stopped when they noticed my facial expression of worry.

"Ai, wha's wrong man?" The closest one spoke and I jerked my head back to Chris.

"My partner has apparently discovered the best way to OD on the E." I answered and the other sighed.

"He had a martini on the rocks didn't he?" He asked. I nodded.

"The Club owner doesn't even know about it, but his son's been slipping the E into the ice cubes and selling the martini's at a high price, calling the cubes gourmet ice." The other explained. _There's my lead. _I bit my lip.

"He should be all right, I just need help getting him out, I'm not exactly as strong as I was." I offered. The guys smiled and jumped down into the tub, lifting Chris up and out of the tub, handing him over to me.

"You should be glad he didn't die on that one. The owners of Euracy's made the mistake of the martini's and both ODed. That kid just took them and dumped the bodies by Euracy's and pinned the blame on that club. I heard it got raided a while back, so the kid thinks he's off the hook." One offered.

"Amazing on what people can get away with. Thanks guys." I spoke and carried Chris back to the dodge neon to drive him back to my house. _He's going to have to stay over so I can make sure he doesn't end up dying. I'll just call up the office and file a report when I get there._

J.L.: Alright, it's 4-4-07 now, and I just finished this one on my lunch break. Anyways, I came up with a great idea for a sequel (yes, sequel, but it'll be after Raccoon.). I figured that I would post this up seeing as the spring holiday is coming up and I plan on being busy. Also, I'm not setting an exact day to update, as with my job (I'm a lead worker in charge of 25 people) demands awkward times. Anyways, let me know what you think while I go off and play some WoW.


	4. Trust

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alrighty then, where was I? Eh...I'm not feeling up to a monolouge right now. Too tired.

Jill's apartment, minutes later 

"Shut up Chris, I've seen you naked before and let me remind you that you have barfed all over yourself. You stink." I commanded as I carefully peeled his smelly vomit covered shirt off his back. The grown man tryed pushing me away, but he was much too weak to, and merely ended up nudging me.

"Please...let me do it, I can do it." Chris begged, and I shook my head. Grabbing his pants, I undid the front button and unzipped it, sliding them down off him. _Boxers? Jeez, the first time in a long time you're undressing a man and it's because the poor guy can't undress himself to take a shower. When I get bac to work, I'm putting in for vacation time. _

"Alright...put her down Mr. Redfield, that's not going to happen tonight." I spoke, standing up quickly and turning my attention to the shower nozzels.

"Uh...you were a little close...sorry...heh." I heard him mumble out, causing me to smile. When I was comfortable with the water temperature, I turned back around to see chris holding his boxers in front of himself smiling sheepishly.

"Going for the full monty?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"Going for the full monty." He confirmed and I chuckled a little, walking behind him and ushering him into the shower.

"Now, unless you fall down on your back with your mouth wide open, I don't think you'll drown. I'm off to go file a report of tonight events, I will be back in fifteen minutes, but call me if you need me. I emphasize the need Christopher, and getting laid is not a need." I instructed and closed the curtain.

"You're the one bringing it up." He jested. _Precautions. _Then he giggled a little. "Bringing it up...haha." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, hitting speed dial one for work. _Sad._

"Raccoon Poloce Department, S.T.A.R.S. office, Barry speaking." I heard on the phone, and tried to sustain my smile back as Chris tried to sing.

"Barry, it's Jill." I spoke into the receiver.

"How'd the date go?" He asked, a hint of mirth resounding through his voice.

"Horrible, no dinner, no movie, and no drinks on my part. My date so charmingly found some estacy and ended up barfing all over himself as we got back to my house. On top of that, his singing leaves much to be desired for." I answered and I could hear barry pull the phone from himself and laugh aloud.

"So, you two did find the lead to the estacy? Give me as much information as you can Jill, I'll type the report up over the phone." Barry said.

Months later 

I gritted my teeth in the cold ass unmarked van filled to the brim with surveillance equipment for the stake out of the estacy dealer. Completely aggravated, I ripped the cigarette that Chris was smoking out of his mouth and started smoking it myself.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" He cried out and took it back, but the cigarette fell out of his hand and rolled across the floorboards of the van. We left it there, left it to burn the floorboard.

"Neither was I." I spoke after a while, and smothered the cigarette out with my boot.

"When did you start smoking anyway? You're always on my case about quiting." He mumbles in frustration, that having been the last cigarette.

"Why didI have to get stuck with you on this stake out?" I muttered and stood up to watch the video stream of the dealer's docking bay for the club.

"We're partners, remember? Partners work together on this crap." Chris muttered in return.

"Can you feel the love, tonight?" sang Joseph's voice out of the earpiece I was wearing. _Chris and I both are wearing them to communicate with Joseph and Forest back at the office. I informed Joseph of seeing him and Forest out on the dance floor, but promised not to tell Wesker about it unless he pissed me off enough. Forest and Joseph love their late night shift together. _

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled out.

"Lighten up Darling, it's like you've had a stick up your ass for a couple of month now ever since Captain Wesker denied your request for vacation time." Forest's voice called through the earpiece.

"Which, you would know all about things being stuck up your ass, now wouldn't you Forest?" I asked in horrid anger and frustration building up.

"Ah, I see what this is about." Joseph said. I looked over to Chris to see him monitoring the video stream.

"Shoot Dr. Frost, What is Jillian Valentine's problem here?" Forest asked.

"I don't have time for this late night talk show bullshit." I spoke out and sat down on the seat in the back of the van where the equipment, crossing my legs and folding my arms in pure frustration.

"Well first, Nurse Speyer, she needs to remove the stick up her ass." Joseph spoke, and received laughter from Forest.

"Isn't this how gay porn starts?" I asked, and Chris glanced back, shaking his head.

"I'm waiting for the horrible music to start." He answered.

"Furthermore Nurse Speyer, who is looking good in that nice and tight sleeveless white shirt, Ms. Jillian needs to desperatly get laid. She's clearly jealous of us, and that is why she's resorting in mocking our sweet sexy man love." Joseph reported and I grunted.

"Could her problem in her not getting any be the fact that her grunting like a pig?" Forest asked. I gritted my teeth and clentched my fists.

"Lay off guys, she's pissed." Chris commanded, catching me off guard.

"All right, all right...sheesh, don't take it too hard Jill. You know we're just trying to cheer you up." Forest reasoned. I stood up, still having my arms folded against my chest.

"By antagonizing me so much that beating the shit out of you sounds like the best way to cheer myself up?" I growled out, trying to keep my voice down as not to arise attention to our van parked on the side of the road.

"He-" I heard Joseph's temper start to fire up before communication was cut off. I looked over to Chris, whose finger was still on the switch for the communication module.

"Go ahead and take that ear piece out Jill, you won't need it for a while." He spoke softly and returned to looking at the screen. I did as he said and sat back down, unfolding my arms to grab the edge of the seat and rock my legs back and forth.

"Watch this be the one night the dealer and his buddy don't show up." I said and brushed my hair behind my ear. Sitting around being silent was my specific specialty, but not when I wasn't going to be stealing anything. Chris stood up and stretched, walking to the front of the van and turning on the radio. After flipping through a couple of stations, he stopped at one playing 'Change' by the deftones.

"Figures, Claire likes this stuff." Chris spoke out and returned to the back of the Van, taking a seat beside me.

"When's she due in for a visit?" I asked. He scratched his chin.

"Sometime in June, when she gets off of college for the summer. It's only for a week or two, and then she'll head back to Winchester for a summer job to help pay for tuition." He answered. I nodded and leaned back.

"How'd she like her first year?" I asked.

"Last time I spoke with her, she said she was having a blast, with the exception of keeping her grades up. I'm more worried about the boyfriend's she'll bring home than her grades though." He answered, and we smirked at each other. _With the crowd she hangs out with, I wouldn't be surprised if it was some guy with his pants drooping to his knees and multiple piercings. Throw in a tattoo and mohawk, and I think I know how Claire's perfect man would look like. _

"Big brother getting scared that he can't protect little sister from herself?" I quipped and Chris chuckled a bit.

"What I really fear, is having to be at her wedding and seeing her walk down with nothing more than black lingerie." He said and we both cracked up.

"I'd video tape it for blackmail personally." I spoke and Chris raised his eyebrow up at me.

"So what's with the sudden interest in my sister, who may I add, hates you with a passion equal to the vikings?" Chris asked, nudging me.

"Oh, I was thinking that i fail so horribly with men, so I was thinking about seeing how women were." I smirked out and we both laughed really hard. Chris pushed me down under him on the seat and got really close to my face.

"No way am I allowing you to get into my sister's pants miss Valentine." Chris said.

"Oh, she'll be ripping at mine when I get through with her." I jested and Chris buried his head into the crook of my neck, laughing hard, but trying to muffle it.

"How about you go gay on me?" Chris asked and I cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he meant. "I mean, you're practically a man." He added, resorting in more muffled laughter.

"So, you'd be Forest and I'd be Joseph?" I asked. Chris scoffed.

"I'm bigger, and you have the longer hair." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but the mullet Forest has...yuck." I retorted. It was then I noticed Chris was laying directly on top of me. _Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to have a guys body pressed against mine, even if it's Chris._ Chris turned his head towards me and smiled.

"I was thinking of growing mine out like that until I found out he was with Joseph. He seemed really popular with the girls." Chris admitted.

"Most gay guys are. My uncle Benny, that man could have any girl turn to putty and for some reason never did anything with them. It was until we found out he had AIDS that we figured out why." I said. Chris perked his eyebrows up. 'The day the world went away' by Nine Inch Nails started playing.

"Huh. Is it the additude or the very fact women always want what they can't have?" Chris asked seriously. I couldn't help it though, I really couldn't. Before I knew what I was doing, I started kissing him. When he didn't respond, I pulled away and tried to think of some excuse for it.

"I was trying to shut you up..." I muttered, the most lame assed excuse that came to mind. Chris was silent for a while.

"What happened to trying to get into my sister's pants?" He asked and I smiled in relief.

"About the same fate to the idea of no being in relationships with co-workers." I replied sheepishly. _Way to go Jilly, just throw all caution to the wind, no big deal, yeah, let's just fuck Chris right here in this van, forgetting about you job and shit. You're such a hormonal idiot sometimes. _

"Well then...let's make sure those ideas don't comes back into your pretty little head." Chris said before returning the kiss from before. _Idiot...you two are suppose to be monitoring the video stream, making sure the equipment doesn't malfunction, and relaying what you see back to Forest and Joseph-And yes, those two are pricks, but it's your job for public safety. What would Dick think? You know what, that's it, screw this, rason is going out the window here, have fun getting knocked up. _I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Chris.

"Let's not let anyone in on this one, or we won't be partners for very long with Wesker in charge." I said and Chris nodded before the seat's supports gave into the combined weight of Chris and myself laying fully on it, and broke. We landed on the floor, and I was very grateful the I had the seat cushion underneath me. Chris's weight came down on me though I I grunted an 'omphf' out.

"Jill sandwich." Chris muttered out and he lifted himself from me and we both busted out laughing hard as he helped me up.

"Come on, we'd better get back to work before the twin idiots file a complaint." I spoke out and dusted myself off, watching Chris walk over and flip the communication module's switch back on.

"Hey you morons! We're so telling Wesker about this!" Joseph temper cacked through the earpiece sitting on the console. I picked up my earpiece and replaced it in my ear.

"Go ahead, we'll just tell him all of the details of seeing you two on the dance floor." I mentioned and Joseph shut up.

"Oh, while we were offline, Jill's fat ass broke the van seat." Chris reported and I tackled him to the ground.

J.L.: So, that's about as far as I got in thought. I do know that This story is basically going to stick with the estacy case, so when the case ends, this story ends. Since months past, it's now 1998, about marchish. They've got a couple of months before the 'mysterious' murders begin. Um...I'm out of thought train right now, so I guess review and let me know what you think.


	5. Only

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I've been exhasted. It's one or two days late, but here it is.

The Van seconds later 

Silence had hit the Van as Chris set his earpiece off and took mine off. I watched him carefully, not sure of what he was up to. He walked up and stood close to me, lowering his head. I closed my eyes.

"The dealer is here." He whispered. I cletched my jaw a bit and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alright." I muttered and stood back from him to walk over to the peep hole cut out in the side of the van, no bigger than a quarter. Chris went to the controls to work on picking up the conversation between the dealer and his contact. The dealer was a guy no older than twenty something, with curly blonde hair. _He looks like a cali boy. _A van with 'Freezy ice cubers' written on the side of it pulled up. When it stopped outside of the clubs storehouse, an obese trucker stepped out with a clip board and walked up to the dealer.

"Hey there Jonathan! Got your cubes right here!" The trucker called out. The dealer walked up to the trucker and punched him square in the face.

"You idiot! People could be watching!" Jonathan yelled out and stood back seething anger. _That's not obvious. _The trucker just stood there for a while, as if debateing whether to return the punch, then smiled.

"Kid, you've got a lot to learn when it comes to dealing with illegal stuff. Acting suspicious only attracts suspicion. Make sense?" The trucker asked and Jonathan grunted.

"Just put the damn ice in the freezer before my old man comes back and finds out I've been putting estacy in his ice cubes. Got that fat ass?" Jonathan spouted and walked off. I pulled back from the peep hole and smiled. _Got him._ I looked back to see Chris grinning. _Got it on audio and video feed, sent straight to the office. Joseph and Forest will get straight on processing it it, as Forest is professional when it comes to actual cases. _

"I'm kinda tired, so how about we drop this van off and head on home?" Chris asked and I smiled.

"Can't wait, it feels like forever since I woke up in my bed." I agreed.

Weeks later 

The phone was ringing somewhere in the house, but I was tired from the late night paperwork. _Jilly, answer it. It might be Wesker calling you into work for the raid on the dealer's storehouse. Or it could be Chris. _I moaned and pushed myself out of my soft bed and stumbled to the phone.

"Valentine Residence, Jill here." I spoke in a deeper voice than what was normal.

"Jill? You sure it's not Jim?" Chris's voice answered back. I smiled and stood up straight up. _Although we really haven't had much time to sort out what we've got, we've been keeping up on each other...I mean, other than when we are working as partners. No one knows._

"Yeah, this is Jim, and let me tell you, this chick is one mighty fine bang." I teased, using the deeper voice.

"Really? So how'd you get into her pants so fast? I'm taking notes here." Chris retorted.

"Alright, what do you want Christopher?" I asked in my normal voice.

"You've got today off and so do I, I'm on my way to pick you up." He answered. Dread hit me.

"I'm not dressed yet." I spoke quickly. _Not dressed, not showered, not fed, not make uped._

"Hurry up then. This might be the last chance to have a day together, Wesker's been hinting at overtime with this case." Chris spoke before hanging up. I replaced the phone and rested my head against the wall. _So much for a nice quiet saturday all to myself...get over it Jilly, this is what you've been craving for way too long._ With that resolve, I took off running to the shower, stripping as I went in excitement.

Minutes later 

Chris stepped inside the apartment and took a double take.

"Jill in a skirt?" He asked and I placed my hand on my hip and shifted to the side, leaning against the wall.

"What, I'm a feminine girl when I want to be." I retorted. _My tight black skirt, and a plain tight white teeshirt with my white hoodie tied around my waist. Good combo, sans the black hiking boots I'm wearing. Better than Chris's khaki pants, red teeshirt, black beanie and sunglasses._ Chris smirked and walked up, pinning me to the wall with his body, and breathed on my neck.

"Been a while since I've made you go weak at the knees." He muttered, his lips dangerously close to my neck. I smirked and headbutted his shoulder.

"Alright mister Redfield, we're going out somewhere, no you want to tell me where or just fool around right here?" I asked. Chris chuckled and pulled away.

"You should wear a blue shirt next time to match your eyes, now come along miss Valentine, we're going hiking in the Arklay forest." He said and lead me to outside, grabbing the keys to my jeep tracker.

"Why are we taking my car?" I asked and he got into the drivers seat.

"Because yours can actually go offroading." He retorted and I snorted.

"Not very well, it's mainly a street jeep." I spoke before he pulled out of the driveway.

An hour later 

It was beautiful. It was amazing. It was serene. It was a lake in the middle of the Arklay woods, a small clearing and was privacy like none other. Chris had parked the tracker back on the small roughly cut dirt road back a mile and we had hiked to see this lake, but it was worth it.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly build a house here, it's a little far from the neighbors..." I started and he grabbed me up and carried me into the lake.

"Smartass." He said as he set me down in the crystal clear yet slightly cold waters. I folded my arms across my chest.

"So, what are we doing here, I didn't exactly pack a bathing suit and it's not warm enough to just be swimming anyways." I asked. Chris smirked, and threw his sunglasses and beanie back on the shore of the lake.

"We are going to make out miss Valentine." Chris smiled mischieviously. _Cute._ I grinned up at him, just realizing the slight difference in height between us.

"Are we now?" I asked and as Chris dove down to kiss me, I stepped to the side and he fell face first into the lake. I busted out laughing until something grabbed my foot and pulled me under water. Fear hit me when I didn't grab a breath of air and started struggling against whatever had me. I was pulled back up, and started choking on the water that had made it into my lungs. Chris held me up until I could catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and I looked up at him, still breathing hard.

"I almost drowned when I was eight. Been scared of being under water ever since, even though I've learned to swim since then." I explained, Feeling comfortable with Chris holding me close to him.

"You okay now?" He asked, and I smiled at the worry crossing his face. Standing up straight and facing him, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face close to mine.

"Yeah, you just saved my ass." I answered.

"So, we make out now?" He asked.

"Flirt." I jested.

"Tease." He called back and we kissed. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me in tightly to him, and I was getting into the kiss more and more.

"Holy shit!" Yelled out a voice that cut through the mood like a razor sharp knife. I pulled away, ready to kill whoever had said it. Forest and Joseph stood there in the clearing, Forest with a look of shock across his face and Joseph with a look of amuzement.

"Way to go Joseph." Chris called out. My hands clentched into fist and I started towards the two men standing in the clearing, but Chris caught me and held be back.

"Now you can't hold our love against us Jillian!" Joseph taunted, knowing full well that he was indeed, at Chris's mercy.

"How did you get here?" Chris asked in a commanding tone, almost a protectively dominate voice. I looked up at him, then back at the guys. _Okay, so how did they get here, no one was following us, and it isn't exactly public. See Jilly, you're letting you hormones get to you and you aren't thinking things out. _Forest looked over at Joseph and blushed. _Maybe it's a good thing that we don't find out._

"Well...Kinda like this, you know? We went on a fishing trip here a couple of years ago and uh...you know?" Joseph started. I glanced up at Chris and a look of slight fear went across his face.

"So, you guys did the nasty here?" I asked, smirking. Forest and Joseph went straight red.

"Jillian, Let's get out of here please maybe?" Chris asked and I nodded, leading Chris back to the hiking trail. We hiked back for a few minutes before Chris stopped.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Do you hear that beeping?" He asked. I looked over the my tracker, now in view.

"I have a feeling that's Wesker calling me in." I said, and took off running for the tracker. Sure enough, the handset radio was buzzing. Chris snatched it up.

"Redfield here. Valentine as well." Chris spoke into the radio.

"We've recieved the permission to raid the Bird Cage storehouse. Report to the station and gear up." Wesker's commanding voice came over the radio. Chris replced the radio into my console and looked over to me.

"Looks like our date got cut short." He muttered.

"No biggie. We've been waiting to wrap this case up right? Let's do that." I said and smiled. Chris brushed a stray wet lock of hair back behind my ear.

"Ready to roll partner?" He asked. I nodded, pressing the side of my face against his hand.

"I roll a perfect twenty." I spoke up and Chris perked an eyebrow. _Way to go Jilly, just spill out your geeky childhood._

"You played D&D too?" He asked. I chuckled a bit.

"It was the way Dick and I passed the time between his 'business trips' before we had to move our stuff again." I explained.

"Did you ever get into the BBS boards way back in the day?" Chris asked as I got into the drivers seat and drove off.

J.L.: Okay, I'm terribly sorry if I've lost my train of thought in this, but trust me, it's because I haven't cleared the fog from my head yet from waking up. Crazy on how that works. Anyways, the Bird cage is a movie and the name of the club for the movie with Robin Williams. I'm sure you can find the ifo on it on google. Review and let me know how I did on this one, as I am completely lost on my train of thought on it. Seriously, what was I thinking?


	6. Push it

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alright, launching right into the next chapter.

Thirty minutes later

"This is a covert operation, one that requires Valentine's skills at the first stage. Vickers is hacking into their camera system and is currently reconfiguring it. Since Speyer and Frost have not shown up, Sullivan and Aiken will act as backup, with Redfield providing cover for Valentine should she require it up until stage two. Understood?" Wesker briefed us, the blueprints of the storehouse on the projector. I sat there with my arms crossed over, my lucky blue beret perched atop my head.

"Yes sir." The entire S.T.A.R.S. team chorused together as disciplined. Chris sat, his eyes fixated on the screen. So was everyone else.

"The second stage, is the eventual confrontation with the dealer. He will undoubtably have guards, which is why not only Aiken and Sullivan be back up, but Marini and Burton will act as rear guard. We must bring the dealer into custody, and secure the warehouse for further investigation. Should any complications arise, S.W.A.T. and myself will secure the area ourselves, understood?" Wesker finished up.

twenty minutes later

The club was alive and pumping, megalomaniacal by kmfdm bouncing out of the stereo surround system. It's beat was muffled a bit, but still echoed in the warehouse I had snuck into. I had myself pressed against a wall as a man smoking a cigarette and carrying a glock walked past. _One quick hit-_The man hit the floor and was already hidden before the next verse could thump out. Chris was behind me a ways, allowing me to disperse the guard before we made our way to the second story office. _Going to be hard to get up there unnoticed...the stairway is in plain sight of everything._ Chris walked up behind me, and I felt his samurai edge prseed against my back. His lips lowered to my cheek and I turned, touching my own to his.

"I'll play good guard and take you to dealer man." He whispered, and I barely made out thanks to the loud noise. Thankfully, the movements of his lips against mine relayed what I missed. _I see._ He lit up his own cigarette, took my gun and tucked it in his belt, digging his own into my back and edging me along. I held my hands up in submission and we made our way for the staircase. Another guard was coming down, and he nodded at Chris when he saw me as his captive. Chris passed by his and we made it to the office. I knocked on the door and it opened, Chris pushing me inside before it shut in his face. The blonde man glared at me.

"What are you doing here?!" He screeched out. He had two bodyguards and no guns on himself. One of the guards lowered their muzzle to my head as I sat up with my hands held up. _Good going Chris, automatic doors moron..._

"I was sent back here to see Johnny 10 inch." I thought up quickly and the kid smiled, signaling his bodyguards to exit through the door I had come through. _See Wesker, seduction does work._ Suddenly, I was alone with the dealer. _What now? _I stood up and brushed myself off.

"So, Domonico sent you for me...nice. Great rack, nice curves, and you look hot in those cargos and that tight black shirt. Love the ass." He commented. I smirked and shifted my hip over, placing a hand on it.

"I just wanna know, I'm into bad boys and all...so what's this rumor I hear of you deing a cocaine drug lord?" I asked daringly. He laughed loudly and walked up to me, pressing his body against mine against the wall.

"I only deal in the estacy, not that coke crap." He said and dived for a kiss until gunshots rang out from the other side of the door. _Chris! _I pushed the dealer back and planted my boot firmly on his chest knocking him back onto the floor. Digging into my belt pocket, I pulled out a set of handcuffs and handcuffed the dealer to the desk bolted to the floor.

"Now, I like it rough, so be a good boy and stay under the desk unless you want hurt." I specified and the dealer spit on me. I glared at him, debating on whether to explain his miranda rights, but then had to roll out from under the table and flip it up to protect from the bullets entering the room.

"Where's that little whore?!" A man cried out from the other side. I gritted my teeth and slammed my back against the table, knocking it straight into the man and handspring kicking him in the face. The man dropped to the ground. I picked up his glock and pressed myself against the walls, gunshots screaming past the opening of the door. _This is crazy shit! _The music crossfaded over to Everytime we touch by Cascada, serving as a foil to the gun violence partaking at the moment. _Damn it! Chris please don't get your ass killed out there, I'd rather not drag your body back to Wesker! _A bullet ricocheted off the door and slapped into the shoulder of the dealer, laying on his back still cuffed to the table. _Better fix that or he'll die on me._ Slammed the door shut with my foot and crawled over to where the dealer now bled.

"I'm going to fix that wound up real quick, just don't do anything stupid." I instructed and tore the bottem half of my black S.T.A.R.S. to tie around the dealer's shoulder.

"Jill, get your ass up and grab him! Let's go!" I heard Barry's voice shout out. I snapped my head up and nodded, unhooking the dealer's cuffs from the table and lifting him up to carry him.

"Where's Richard, Enrico and Ken?" I asked as we ran out of the room dodging a barrage of bullets. One whizzed close enough for me to hear it.

"Suppose to be providing cover for us." Barry shouted as we ducked behind a freezer. "Where's Chris?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Got seperated at the door to this guy." I said and jerked my thumb towards the dealer, who was leaned up against the freezer. Something went off near by and shrapnel hit the other side of the freezer, causeing the dealer to scream out and lurch forward in an attempt to escape. I grabbed him and slammed him back against the freezer.

"Well, there's nothing like the present Jill!" Barry yelled out, firing off his custom .357 magnum to provide cover while I carried the dealer towards the back of the warehouse where S.W.A.T. awaited orders to charge inside. I kicked the door down and stepped out into the cool crisp april night. About thirty guns pointed at me and I gritted my teeth.

"Can anyone read him his miranda rights? I've got to go back and make sure the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. get out." I shouted out and the guns lowered, the closest officer running up to grab the dealer and process him. I turned back, check my hand gun's clip, and headed back inside. A spray of bullets hit the wall next to me, and I jumped to the side and rolled behind another freezer.

"Shit! Sorry about that Jill!" Richard Aiken called out and ran towards me.

"Next time, check your aim!" I grunted at him and readied my aim at a guy crouched behind a flipped over table. One of the dealer's thugs. _I'm no marksman though...my specialty is B&E...Richard's shotgun isn't good enough for this either...damn. _I held my hand up for Richard to wait there, then crounch-ran over to the guy, pistol whipping him into unconscienceness. _I'm still sneaky as hell though._ I could hear the crack of Barry's powerful .357 and the rat-ta-tat-tat of Enrico's semi-automatic rifle. Several yelps echoed across the warhouse, but the Club's music kept it from reaching the club goers. _They won't even know what happened until the news tomorrow. _A bullet smacked against the table and I rolled to the side, checking my aim and firing one into a thug's leg. He dropped down and didn't get back up, clutching his blown kneecap.

"Jill, to your left!" I heard Richard yell out and I saw a guy with a laser guided M16A2 aiming right at me. The laser itself was pointed at my chest. _Fuck me._ I set my gun down and raised me arms up, the guy smiling as I did so. He didn't even see Ken sneak up and slam the handle of a bowie knife into the his temple. The guy hit the ground with a thump and it echoed. The gunfire had ceased, and S.W.A.T. had entered to detain the thugs. I holstered my gun and stood up, smiling at Ken and Richard. They nodded and headed outside. Barry and Enrico were assisting the arresting officers in gathering up the wonded and unconscience. I glanced around several times and noticed someone was missing.

"Anyone see Redfield?" I asked and no one answered. _Shit, he better not be dead...he cannot be dead._ I gritted my teeth and walked around the corner to where the office was. _What if he is though, it's always a possiblity...don't start that damn it. _I climbed the stairs and check around the office. He wasn't there. _Come on Chris damn it! Don't make me go looking for a corpse...please..._I walked back out and glanced around the other side of the platform, walking while I unholstered my gun and side stepped down the dark pass. At sometime during the gun fights, the lights had been shot out. The pass opened up into a private hallway, probably leading back to the club. There was a room adjacent to the hall, the door partially cracked. _Shit...one of the thugs must be...wait...why would they wait in there when the club's further down? _I walked up and kicked the door in, my gun pointed straight at the man standing inside.

"Which side are you on?" Chris asked, holding up the delivery papers as firm evidence to the next lead on the estacy case. I reholstered my gun and placed my hand on my hip.

"Wait, all this time I've been getting shot at, you the marksman himself, have been collecting paperwork?" I said frustrated. He didn't say anything, his eyebrow cocked at my stomach. _The hell is he..._I looked down and saw that with my bottem half of my shirt ripped, my abs were showing. I also had a small cut. Blood was a bit smeared over my shoulder from carrying the dealer. Chris promptly walked over and ripped my shoulder sleeve off, examining for a wound. "I'm okay..." I started.

"Want to explain it though?" He asked.

"A stray bullet hit the dealer and I had to carry him out." I answered. Chris shook his head and set the papers down, pulling out the First aid spray to hit my small cut on the stomach with. An officer walked in just as Chris started spraying.

"You alright Valentine?" The officer asked.

"Yes. We'll process this room Clark." Chris answered finishing up and Clark nodded and left. Chris licked his thumb and wiped the blood smear on my stomach off with it.

"Chris..." I warned him and he looked up mischieviously.

"What?" He asked innocent like.

"I just finished a gun battle up minutes ago, my blood is still pumping quickly from it. Let's not instigate it alright?" I said.

"So, I'm turning you on?" He said, and pressed himself against me and the wall. _Not this again... this really isn't the best time. We're still on duty..._His fingertips brushing my hair back, his warm breath gliding across my face and neck, and his alluring eyes. I couldn't help it, I sighed deeply and wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's not do this here..." I moaned out slightly and looked at him. He smiled, and nodded, hugging me tightly. _I think I could get use to this._

"Let's get this finished and go home." He said, and we quickly started on processing the room.

J.L.: So, anyways, The next chapter is the last one. Wait-before you go all "You cut this short!" Look at the time line. It's like April now, And since Rebecca shows up in May and the murders start around that time as well, I'm going to cut it off. After all, we all know how the game went, or at least we should. Keep your eyes out for the sequel that can stand alone, "Old Beats of Raccoon City". I'll be posting that up soon, the time line written out. It's basically what I'm hoping resident evil 5 will turn out to be (although it won't.) so it's after Raccoon city and before Leon's trist will the plagas. Also, once again the music mentioned in here probably isn't from this time, but this is fanfiction, not fanhistory.


	7. Good luck

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Once again, the Sequel is named "Old Beats of Raccoon City."

A week later

"Jill, hurry your fat ass up! Sheesh! Why does Chris insist that we drive over together?!" Claire's voice called out loudly from my living room. _Get use to it kiddo. With the way things are going...you're going to have to put up with me for a long time. _I smirked as I finished the touch ups of make up and adjustment of clothes.

"Claire, I hate to tell you, but I'm done growing my ass. You've got a couple of years to you." I retorted and smiled widely. _A whole week of lounging around at Chris's house...no sex but dear lord that man knows how to treat a lady...breakfast in bed...back massages..._

"What do you mean by that?!" She spouted out, now standing in my bathroom doorway. I smiled at her.

"You've got hips almost as big as mine and you're still growing kid. Come on, Chris is going to kill us if we ditch." I said and lead the way out to my tracker. _It was Chris's idea for me to pick Claire up from the airport and bring her here to get ready._

"It's just a party for the S.T.A.R.S. on closing the Raccoon estacy line...big deal." She joked and we got into the tracker.

"Are you finally warming up to me?" I asked as I backed out. Claire laughed.

"I only hate you being around my brother, other than that, you aren't that bad. At least you don't smell like the rest of his friends." She answered. I shifted it to drive and started towards Barry's house in the suburbs.

"You should smell them after training...sheesh...I run to the showers just to beat their B.O." I joked and we busted out laughing. The witty banter kept up until we reached Barry's house, where his daughters were running around and playing with Joseph's dog. Joseph and Forest were talking with Richard and a new girl. _He didn't tell us about his new girlfriend...then again...Chris and I haven't left his house in the past week much less answer the phone. _Claire and I stepped out of the tracker, Barry waving at me from over by the grill where smoke was rising rather quickly, and his wife was headed inside to order pizza. Ken came running out with a fire extinguisher, Brad chsing after him with a bucket of water. Claire busted out laughing and ran up to Forest and the other talking. I smiled at the scene and leaned against my tracker, the motor of Chris's motorcycle coming up the road. I looked to see him turn in. He got off the bike, took his helmet off and threw it into the grass, Polly and Moira running up to tackle him over. I smiled at the picture, shooing away thoughts of a simular scene happening down the road. I bumped off my tracker and walked over to where Chris was still lying on the ground, Polly and Moira backing off to tease him.

"Oooo, Christy's gonna get it now! Jilly's here to pick on him sis!" Polly exclaimed and the two ran off towards Joseph's dog sitting on the porch.

"Enjoying to view?" Chris quipped and I held my hand out to pull him up. He grabbed it and jerked me down atop him, rolling me over and pinning me under. I released a breath quickly and blushed at the predicament. Chris only smirked and went in for the kill, his lips crashing into my own. _Everyone's gonna see! _I feel quickly into rhythm with the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his closer. I could hear giggling, probably Moira's and Polly's. There was a wolf whistle and then I knew we'd been caught. _Jeez, you're only out in the open making out in Barry's front yard with everyone around...you may be stealthy, but you cannot hide this. _Chris pulled back, much to my disproval, so I followed his lips, us both sitting up. His arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me closer. I sighed into his mouth and we pulled away.

"That was completely disgusting Christopher!" Claire's voice called out and there was laughing.

"You're only jealous Claire." Joseph's voice cracked and a loud slap echoed. Chris pulled me up with him and we walked up towards the group awaiting an explaination. I blushed heavily, smirking with my face off to the side as Chris grabbed my hand and lead us. I looked up at him and smiled widely, then turn my attention back to the group. Forest was smilely too, knowing about us before, and Joseph scowled because he couldn't blackmail us anymore. Claire was scowling too.

"About time kids." Barry said, still battling the flames from the grill.

"No wonder you weren't home all week Jill!" Brad said, grinning at me like he knew a dirty little secret. Claire glanced back at him and then her expression went to straight anger towards Chris. Richard tapped my shoulder and I turned to him.

"You know how the Redfields are Jill. This is Rebecca Chambers, the new Bravo team medic." Richard introduced the girl and I shook her hand.

"I'm sorry if you're confused a bit, I'm Jill Valentine of the alphas. You look kinda young how old-" I started to ask.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER CHRIS?!" Claire shouted and I jerked my head over to Claire spouting off. Chris had an angry expression on him. _This could be a while..._

"NO! COME ON CLAIRE, GET THAT BUG OUT OF YOUR-" Chris started but Ken tapped his shoulder and pointed to Polly and Moira looking at him. "Look, Jill and I are dating, and if you don't like it, oh well." He said, reverting to a softer tone. I smiled.

Hours later

The girls were off in bed and things were quieting down, Richard having already taken Rebecca back to her home, Ken and Barry talking off to the side, and Claire riding Chris's bike back to his house. Chris and myself sat on the porch talking with Forest and Joseph.

"So, there's been some weird reports of cannibals in this area, a couple of hikers going missing...I wonder if that's our next case?" Forest pndered aloud and Joseph laughed.

"Yeah, I bet it's just a cult of D&D kids who went too far. I cast zombie on you!" He joked out and Chris scratched his chin with his left hand, his right one around my waist. I yawned, stretching out.

"All I know, I can't wait for this case. It'll be nice to get back into training after a week off." I spoke and Forest nudged Joseph. "What?" I asked.

"What a long week that was wasn't it?" Chris said, and pulled me in close to his, his finger lifting my chin up to his face.

"Best. Sex. Ever." I said and All four of us laughed loudly. _It's great to enjoy ourselves like this. I can't help but feel as if things could be like this for years to come...I'd like that too._ I glanced over at Joseph and Forest, noticing some of the tension between them, as if they were itching to be open like Chris and myself. _There's always more than one answer to every puzzle Jilly. _I smiled widely at the two, reaching into Chris's pocket and slipping out his wallet. I shifted through it and pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills. Chris looked down just as I replaced his wallet.

"Jill?" He asked. I kept my attention on Joseph and Forest.

"Now listen here you two. The kiddies are away and it's just us adults. Now I'm feeling a wee bit randy, and for shits and giggles, I have an interesting proposition for you two." I said loudly enough for those that were still around to hear. Forest and Joseph stared at me scared.

"Jill..." Chris warned.

"I dare you two to make out for two minutes, by Chris's watch, for one hundred dollars each." I smiled out, waving the bills in front of them. _Joseph wouldn't refuse a dare involving a payoff._

"I'm not having that here Jill." Barry said and pointed at the top window with lights on. _Girls are still up._ I smiled and nodded, handing Chris back his money.

"Yet let Chris and Jill basically have sex in your front yard." Brad pouted a bit and we all busted out laughing. _Brad and his weird porn...I swear. That one time when his porn mag fell out of his locker to the centerfold being anime porn of a japanese school girl getting it from a tenticle monster...ugh._

"Aw, I think Brad likes it like that." Joseph teased, grabbing Forest and holding him close, smiling mischeiviously. Barry threw his arms up and chuckled, heading inside.

"I'm too old for this." Ken admitted and headed for his car, Joseph and Forest laughing and getting up to leave themselves. Brad grunted and headed for his car. Chris stood up and pulled me into a hug from behind. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"Trouble maker." He whispered as the cars pulled out of the driveway one by one. I smirked.

"You started it. We could still have been like them if you had kept your hormones in check." I taunted. He chuckled and squeezed me close for a second.

"Feels good though doesn't it?" He asked, the crispy cool night breeze blowing across the way.

"Yeah, but you know Wesker's not going to let us work together alone anymore." I responded, enjoying the warmth.

"We'll just have to locked up in the locker room again then." He whispered, nibbling my ear. I pulled away and pressed my index finger on his chest.

"Oh no buddy, we are so not doing that again. I don't feel like sitting around for hours in cold soaked clothes for a long time." I accused and he busted out laughing, the mirth spilling forth.

"Alright, that's fair...but-" He started then stopped, as if it set me up. _Don't fall for it Jilly. Don't do it, I mean it don-_

_**"But what Chris?" I asked.**_

_**"With as cold as you were, it was one of the hottest things I have ever seen." He said and hugged me close.**_

_**"Cold, but hot. Got it." I spoke and smiled as I nuzzled my face into his chest.**_

J.L.: That's it. I know, I know, abrupt and no real point, but-still fun. Anyways "Old Beats of Raccoon City" is now under way as soon as I finish this up. Also, this story got inducted into the C2 of "Jill Valentine's Sanctuary", a favorite little nitch of mine last chapter. I kinda can't help but smile because of it, so review for the last time on this and head on over to the sequel if you have the time and desire. I'm kinda a little sad though with the sequel since it's after Joseph and Forest and the rest all die, but hey, Claire's gonna be in it for a kick of -I'm rambling. Catch you there. /s/3512730/1 is the id to it. Copy and paste it after putting fanfiction's web url to get there faster than looking through my bio or searching for it yourself.


End file.
